time travel power rangers samuria
by susana prime
Summary: susan is a power ranger from power ranger samurai. a couple of hours ago Susan found out that the rainbow and orange zords went on a rampage a couple of years ago so susan went on a mission to fix the past. susan has just come back from that journey and susan starts to have pains in her chest all of this time susan has been keeping a secret from all the power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Well now it has been 18 hours and that counts for every power ranger team right" mike said. "Yes it dose so Susan should be coming back soon" Ji said. The gap sensor went off. "Great" mike said. "Wait Susan might come and help us out if were still in battle" mia and Emily said. "Okay let's go beat some nighlock" Jayden said.

"Susan don't go, can't you stay longer" alpha asked. "Sorry alpha but I have to go back to my time" I said as I was drawing the time symbol. "Well if you have to but wait, I have some thing to give you" alpha said. "Thanks alpha but what is inside this box" I asked. "Open it up and you will be surprised" alpha said. "Alpha, you fixed all my morpher but how I thought the power was gone" I asked as I was opening the box. "A little help from all your friends. They wish they could be here but they had to go on a mission. So they put all your morphers in the box and they told me to give it to you before you leave" alpha said. "Well when you see them…" I said before being interrupted by a sound from behind me. I turn to see friends and I said "hi guys I was trying to say something before you interrupted me but now I can say in person". "Well good bye to you to and good luck" they all said. "Bye every one and have a good time" I said. "Susan also take this" dr. k threw to me before I could enter the portal. "Thanks" I said before entering the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Blazing strike" I heard jayden shout. "Great a nighlock is attacking, well it is time to suit up" I said as I was drawing my symbol to morph. I ran to the battle and the enemy was down but my friends were down to. I ran to them to help them up and they were all happy to see me again. "Susan your back" mike said hugging me at the same time. "It's good to see you to mike. Jayden, do you want to finish it or should I" I said. "I think you should Susan" jayden said. "Put the disks in the cannon" I said as I got it ready and they did as I said. I activated it and we defeated the enemy before long he went mega and Kevin asked "do you have your eagle Zord Susan". "I always do Kevin, shall we do it jayden" I asked. "Yes lion folding zord". "Eagle folding zord" I said. "Ape folding zord, turtle folding zord, bear folding zord, dragon folding zord" the others said. "Mega mode power, ha" we all said and our Zords combined. When we defeated the nighlock jayden said "samurai ranger's victory is ours". After that I felt dizzy and I fainted. Jayden picked me up and we went home.

"Yay we got back thanks to my time symbol" Baylef said. "Susan accidentally left us in the past" Andrew said as they saw me unconscious on jaydens back. "SUSAN" they all said. The rangers turned to see Baylef, Tenamon, and Andrew running towards them. "What happened to Susan" Andrew asked. "She is fine Andrew, she just fainted that's all" jayden said as I was waking up. "Hey guys what is going on' I asked. "Just making sure you are okay. So apparently that last battle you had and the time you used your time symbol and this battle took a lot out of you didn't it" Baylef said. "Yes it did" I said. "Well the good thing is that you are ok. Why don't we head back jayden" Tenamon said. "Ok" jayden said.

"Welcome back Susan, why don't…" Ji was about to say finish when there was noise out side. "What is going on" me, Baylef, Andrew, and Tenamon asked. "It sounds like everything is back to normal. Susan you did it" Emily said. "So how many times has this been going on since I was gone I was gone" I asked. "Every hour" mike said. "So that means that every time I fixed the past the damage here got fixed" I asked. "Pretty much" Ji said "well good I am glad that I fixed it" I said, "Baylef, Tenamon, and Andrew thank you for all that you did to…" I said as I got a pain shot through my heart and it was heard to breath but after that it was gone. "Susan are you okay…" mike said before he was interrupted. "Aye, aye, aye Susan it must have started" a robot said. "Alpha your right. Everyone meet my good friend alpha. He also helped me through the process of 'fixing' the past. And alpha what are you doing here" I said as everyone else (except for Baylef, Andrew, and Tenamon) were surprise to see a robot talk. "I came here through the hard drive and the computer down…" alpha said before I interrupted him saying "they don't know about that yet". "Well actually Susan we kind of know what it is" mike said. "How? Were you in my room again?" I said. "It was on accident Susan, we didn't mean to find it but I told mike not to go into your room but he did any way" Kevin said "thank you for telling me this. Well did you go down there" I asked. "No we didn't but we were going to go down there when you got back. Can we go there with you" jayden asked. "Yes you can, I was going down there anyway, follow me" I said. We got down there and everyone was amazed to see what was down there. I went to the computer and typed 'calling all power rangers (except for the samurai). The first to call in was the dino rangers then the other teams. "Hey guys" I said. "Susan it looks like you made it back safely with the others too. And what is with you asking for this" Tommy asked. "I needed to…" I was interrupted by the pain again. "SUSAN" all the power rangers said. "I'm okay, sorry as I was saying I needed to tell you all a secret" I said. "Aye, aye, aye Susan are you sure about this" alpha asked. "I'm sure about it alpha. Okay rangers come to this place and go to the back, I will meet you there" I said. "okay" they all answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Okay we should be here. Susan there you are. So tell us your secret," Connor asked. "Come with me down here. Alpha everyone is here," I said. "Goodie, Susan you have 10 mins," Alpha said. "I know give me a second alpha. Zordon can you hear me," I asked. "I can hear you loud and clear Susan. Welcome back rangers and welcome samurai rangers," Zordon said. "I don't have much time, what you are about to hear and see is something I have been keeping from you for years," I said as the rainbow zeo crystal was coming out of my chest, everyone was shocked to see the rainbow zeo crystal. "Susan is that the same zeo crystal that you, me, Baylef, and Tenamon found," Andrew asked. "Yes it is, I only have about 5 mins left before I faint again. So the zeo crystal can recharge, if you have any questions ask…," I fainted before I could finish talking. "SUSAN!" everyone screamed. "Zordon what just happened?" Rocky asked. "Susan right now is resting until the rainbow zeo crystal is fully charged. She will be like this for awhile," Zordon said. "Great what happens if the gap sensor went off and she is still…," mike said as if on cue, the gap sensor went off. "It looks like the nightlock is in the park, we better go team," Jayden said. "Wait, what about us?" Jason asked. "You can help. Alpha and Zordon do you think that you can monitor Susan and us at the same time?" Jayden asked. "Yes we can do that Jayden and if you are still in battle and Susan wakes up will tell her to go help you," Zordon said. "Thanks bye. Rangers lets go," Jayden said.

"Octoroo, what are you doing here," Kevin asked. "Ah rangers. WHAT? There are more power rangers," Octoroo said as he was surprised that there were more rangers. "That's right squid head. Don't mess with our new friends," Mack said. "Do not call me squid head. Moogers attack," Octoroo said. "Rangers you ready," Jayden said. "Ready," the others said. They morphed in to power rangers. "We must do this to protect earth and Susan while she recovers," Jayden said.

Zordon said, "Well so that is what moogers looks like. Alpha how much is charged through the zeo crystal?" "Only 50%. Zordon, do you think the power rangers can handle the moogers," Alpha asked. "I don't know but we have to believe in them so Susan can heal and maybe she might be able to become the rainbow samurai ranger," Zordon said. "Well if she does, she will be able to live on the rainbow legacy or still be the orange samurai ranger," alpha said. "I believe she will live on the rainbow legacy. Alpha is there anyway you can make the charging go faster?" Zordon asked. "Let me see. Ah found it. It should be done in 5 mins" Alpha said. "Good keep it up. Susan you will be okay in 5 to 10 mins. Hold out till then power rangers," Zordon said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! Those moogers are tough," Kendrick and Mya said. "Come on rangers never give up. We have to do this for Susan, got it," Kevin said. "Right," everyone said.

"Alpha is it almost done? The power rangers are getting creamed out there," Baylef said. Baylef, Tenamon, and Andrew felt so useless because Zordon asked them to stay until Susan wakes up. "Be patient Baylef. I want to give you something to if this goes the way I want it to," Zordon said. "Goodie," alpha said. "What is it alpha?" Andrew asked. "The zeo crystal is fully charged. Yippee," alpha said. "Good Baylef take the zeo crystal and the morpher and touch it together," Zordon said. Baylef did that and Susan's symbol turned rainbow. "Zordon is it suppose to do that," Baylef asked. "Yes, it worked, Baylef take Susan's old morpher and you will become the new orange ranger. Give your old morpher to Tenamon and Tenamon you will become the new purple ranger," Zordon said. "What next?" Tenamon asked. "Baylef bring the zeo crystal towards Susan. Then watch," Zordon said. "Wait is this good idea to do this since Susan already has the rainbow power now," Tenamon asked. "Tenamon, Susan can't use the power with out it. So to answer your question, no. Please Baylef do it," Zordon asked and Baylef did it. Susan started to wake up again. "Where is everybody? Please tell me that moogers didn't attack again," Susan asked. "Susan they did attack but the good thing is you have a new power," Tenamon said. "Wait what, I don't remember doing that. And does that mean I am the rainbow samurai ranger," Susan asked. "Yes and its good to see you back to normal again Susan. But right now your friends need you. And don't forget your box, you might need it," Zordon said. "Well thank you for the tip. Baylef and Tenamon ready to kick some mooger but. It might be hard but remember," I started. "Never give up," we all said in usion.

"Oh great, almost all of us are down and a lot of us are hurt," Mike said. "It's just you me, and all of the red rangers… Mike are you okay," Jayden asked. "Great now Mike is hurt. What…" Jayden was about to ask when a rainbow blat shot right next by him. "You should have not messed with my friend's moogers, rainbow blast," the new ranger said. "Orah blast" the second one said. "Darkness blast" the last one said. It destroyed most of them. But it did not finish them all so… "Let do it together, put your disk in the cannon", the first one said. And Jayden threw the other disks to her to put them in there then the other two put theirs in there to. She activated the cannon and shot the blat at the moogers and finished them off and they exploded after the three turned around.

After 10 minutes to get everyone up, Mike asked "Who are you three." "You will find out soon enough. Are all of you okay? I saw that you all got hit pretty badly' the rainbow samurai ranger said. "Were fine, like Mike asked who are you?" Kevin asked. "First let's head back then we will tell you, ok," the orange samurai asked. "Okay," everyone said.


	5. Chapter 5: NOTE

Hey everyone, I need help with more ideas for this story. So either PM me or give me an idea through a review. Also sorry for not updating another chapter instead. So I hope for another idea. For in advance thanks for the reviews. I know that this is a confusing story so sorry.

Also I only own Susan, Baylef, Andrew, and Tenamon.


End file.
